


Shared Discoveries

by A_salty_Burr



Series: Apartment Lives [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Poor Aaron Burr, Small Drabble, aaron burr lives across from them, hercules is a spy pretty much, i might add to this, promot fic, small cat, spy herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_salty_Burr/pseuds/A_salty_Burr
Summary: Based on the prompt
John and Lafayette are convinced that there is a ghost in the apartment. Alex sets off to prove there are no such things as ghosts. Hercules ends up discovering that the "ghost" is just a stray cat that keeps sneaking in through the secret room.





	

    “I’m telling you, there is no ghost!” Alexander was tired of John and Lafayette’s shenanigans. He couldn’t believe that his dear friends would believe in such nonsense. Ghosts? Please. He thought as he rolled his eyes. Alexander practically stomped out of the room in what could be called aggressive passion, calling back to John and Laf, “I’ll prove to you there is no ghost!”

Hercules, Lafayette, John, and Alexander had moved into the apartment almost two months ago and since then they had learned it was right next door to Aaron’s apartment. The surprise had brought a smile to Alexander’s face, but to the three other roommates it only brought dismay. 

“We should prove him wrong,” John looked over to Lafayette as he thought aloud. “I just don’t know how.” He was at a loss of ideas, nothing he thought of seemed feasible, and unlike Alexander, he and Laf couldn’t stay up all night.

“Not to worry, mon ami,” Lafayette brushed invisible dust off of his shoulders. “We have Hercules.” He didn’t need to elaborate what he meant. Hercules, though he was a tailor, had experience as a spy. Or at least, that’s what they all thought, he always had weird gadgets around of his, small cameras and microphones, to infrared binoculars and recording devices. But when asked about it, he would stay silent and brush off the questions with almost as much practice as Aaron, like he’s used to avoiding that question for years.

  


Hercules had been looking through his closet for his thread and needles, he was trying to find a very specific shade of blue, when he found the room. The door was barely visible, outlined by a very slim crack which was almost unrecognizable with the poor lighting from the closet.

The room wasn’t too big, but it was big enough to be a small bedroom. The walls were a deep purple and the carpet seemed to be rather new. There was another door across from the door Hercules had entered from, but that’s not what caught his eye. There was a litter box, bed, and food and water in the room. Hercules didn’t have too much time to look work around for a cat before he heard a loud shattering noise followed by Lafayette shouting, “Merdé! The ghost!”

     Hercules turned back to the door that he came from, opening it to go see what the crash was, when a grey cat skirted by him.   



End file.
